


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°44 : « Blue Skull »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [44]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, HYDRA'S NEW LEADER, MAKE PLACE FOR THE BLUE SKULL, WELL SECOND-IN-COMMAND
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Red Skull s'était dit que le temps était propice pour introduire un nouvel allié face à Captain America. Le super-héros n'avait pas eu la réaction escomptée, et cela chagrinait le Nazi.





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°44 : « Blue Skull »

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.  
> Suggestion de musique : “Footsteps (Go Higher)” de Pop Evil
> 
> Remarque : J'étais en train de déterrer les vieilles idées dont je n'avais jamais pu m'occuper, et je suis tombée sur la mention “Blue Skull” au détour d'un fossile :p

\- Ah, Captain America ! s'exclama Red Skull, alors que son pire ennemi entrait en trombe dans le laboratoire, bouclier au poing. Justement, je tenais absolument à vous présenter... mon très cher cousin, Blue Skull !

D'un geste théâtral, le Nazi désigna une autre créature lui ressemblant fortement... sauf en ce qui concernait sa couleur de peau : Blue Skull était... bleu. ( _Oh, merci, Captain Obvious !_ me criez-vous.)

\- Vous savez, Schmidt..., répondit Steve Rogers sur le ton de la conversation. Rouge ou bleu, cela m'importe peu, je vous gagnerai tous les deux, à la fin, peu importe la couleur de votre peau.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 102.
> 
> Petite note de l'autrice : Steven Grant “Punchline” Rogers... même si je trouve sa répartie, ici, un peu faiblarde x')


End file.
